07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 44
Kapitel 44: Fate is the forty-fourth chapter overall, and the third chapter of Volume 8 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of May 2009 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5415-7. Summary The chapter opens with Teito despairing after having found out (in the previous chapter) that he is the container of Pandora's Box. A concerned Frau watches silently as Teito voices his feelings. Teito then asks Frau to kill him with Verloren's scythe if he (Frau) decides it is hopeless to try to stop him (Teito). Frau reaches out a hand towards Teito, but before Frau can do anything else, a stranger, an unnamed young man, rushes in and asks if Teito is all right. Frau glares at the young man and clenches one of his hands into a fist, causing the young man to nervously ask if he had 'interrupted'. The scene changes to show Teito, Frau and Capella finding a meal prepared for them. The young man from earlier tells Teito that the room he (Teito) had been resting in earlier was his (the young man's) room, then looks over the meal and remarks that 'everything ended up being dairy products'. However, Teito does not mind and thanks their host for the warm welcome, telling Capella that if he (Capella) drinks his milk, he will grow tall. Teito then asks Frau how much milk he drinks a day, to which Frau smirks and replies that he doesn't like dairy and doesn't drink milk. Upon hearing this, Teito becomes annoyed and attacks Frau, to the consternation of their host. A little while later, Teito says that he is going to look around outside a little, and leaves. Once outside, Teito reflects that the number of secrets he can't tell Hakuren has increased and that now that the divine protection of the Eye of Mikhail is gone, Verloren is breaking free little by little. Teito then thinks about all the people he cares for and breaks down, saying to himself that he doesn't want to die. Frau appears, having followed Teito, and sits down with his back against Teito's. Teito once more asks Frau to kill him if he judges it to be Teito's end. Frau is silent for a moment at first, then picks Teito up and slings him over his shoulder. Teito starts to shout at Frau, but Frau interrupts him, telling Teito not to cry by himself and that he (Teito) is his (Frau's) light. Teito thinks to himself that he doesn't want to be a burden to Frau, then remembers that King Krom taught him a spell that would temporarily connect the Eye of Mikhail and its chosen vessel. Teito proceeds to recite the spell. Meanwhile, some high-ranking military officers are shown conducting experiments on Warsfeil, trying and failing to find a Warsfeil who can act as a vessel for the Eye of Mikhail. While this is going on, the Eye of Mikhail suddenly reacts to Teito's spell, emanating a bright light. In his psyche, Teito sees what looks like an enormous hand reaching for him. Mikhail then possesses Teito and commands Zehel (Frau) to protect Teito in Mikhail's place, saying that right now, Teito is running out of power by himself. Mikhail then vanishes and Teito falls, landing in Frau's arms. Frau smiles and remarks that he would protect Teito even if Mikhail did not say to. The chapter ends with a Barsburg soldier having witnessed the Eye of Mikhail's reaction. The soldier issues orders for the 5th District garrison to be immediately deployed to the scene. Characters in order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Volume 8 Category:Chapters